The Beginning
by rockmysocks456
Summary: This is kind of a prequel to the series : tells how everyone came to be how they are. Rated T to be safe :
1. Jack Sparrow and Will Turner

_* READ AND REVIEW!_

* * *

Sixteen year old, Jack Sparrow turned left and right, his sword wielded waiting for the attackers from the ship opposite the one he himself was on.

He was a pirate, and proud to be one with shaggy brown hair, and a bandana, on the end of which, hung a small piece of silver, given to him by... well he couldn't exactly remember who. But they were dead now so that didn't matter. But anyway, back to the present.

The attackers did not come aboard. The ship with black sails shot cannonballs through the mast, as Jack ran off to man a cannon himself.

"OI, SPARROW!" It was Bootstrap Bill, the forty-two year old, scallywag and friend of Jack's.

"Ah, Bootstrap, what can I do you for?" Jack said briskly, aiming carefully into the opposite ship's bow.

"The captain told me to tell ye tha- SHIT!" Bootstrap ducked, and the explosion the cannonball had set off sent Jack flying, he staggered and fell, over the rail.

He was sent crashing into the ocean, sinking down into the abyss. He forced himself up and whipped his head around, desperately seeking anything he could cling onto. He found a large scrap piece of wood and as he climbed onto it, he saw... Bootstrap's fourteen year old son, William he believed was his name. He was sinking, motionless into the depths...

"Dammnit!" Sparrow cursed and dived into the water after him.

Sparrow felt his throat tightening as he remained underwater so long. Blackness itched the corners of his vision but he had to find Will. The damn kid was not going to die on Jack's watch.

And there he was. He was unconscious, and therefore, unhelpful. Jack sighed and pulled the kid, kicking the water in hopes of propelling himself to the surface. And miraculously, he did. He gasped for air, he climbed onto his piece of wood, but saw it was too small to hold the both of them.

A barrel floated by... He leapt onto it and said before falling into a deep unconsciousness,

"If you ever do that again, I'll kill you..."

* * *

William Turner, son of Bootstrap Bill, (Though he didn't know it.) was lying unconscious on a board. Had it not been for Elizabeth Swann, he'd most likely be dead.

The fourteen year old daughter of the Governor of Port Royale, was leaning on the railing of the Navy ship, the _Interceptor_, when she spotted a parasol, bobbing in the water. Curiously, she scanned the water for anything else and gasped.

Lying on a piece of wood, unconscious, was a boy. About her age, he was rather cute. He had dark hair, ratty clothes but that didn't matter.

"There's a boy!" She cried to the crew, "There's a boy in the water!"

James Norrington was the first to hear her, "MAN OVERBOARD!" He yelled and then a number of commands to the crew.

The brought him aboard and layed him down on the deck. The governor turned to his daughter and said softly, "Elizabeth, I'm leaving the boy in your care, alright?" She nodded and scurried off toward him.

She kneeled beside him and brushed his hair out of his face. She smiled at him and her eyes were drawn to a glint of gold on his chest. She found a chain and drew it out to it's full length, on the end was a golden medallion...

He gasped and his eyes snapped open, he breathed heavily and Elizabeth whispered,

"It's okay. I'm Elizabeth Swann."

"W-Will Turner." He said slowly and then his eyes rolled back, and his head hit the ground.

"You're a- pirate?" She murmured in amazement as she recognized the pirate's skull on the medallion.

"Well?" Norrington asked breathlessly, returning from wherever it was he'd gone.

"H-His name's William Turner. That's what I found out." She said, startled.

She stood up and joined the crew at the rail, her eye's widened as she saw a ship... with black sails.


	2. Davy Jones and Calypso

_* READ AND REVIEW!_

* * *

The younger version of Davy Jones stood, his feet in the sand, awaiting his true love, Calypso.

"Davy Jones, haven't seen you in some time."

Davy turned around slowly, a smile etching across his face, only slightly obscured by a dark beard.

"Calypso. I figured I'd be seeing you again."

She smiled at him and their lips met in greeting. "Hello." Her lips seemed to say as the closed themselves onto his which seemed to reply, "Why hello to you too."

Finally they came apart and stood, face to face.

"OI! CALYPSO!"

She jumped, terrified at what she saw. A particularly nasty pirate was approaching, his sword out and ready for a fight. Davy jumped in front of Calypso, blocking her from any harm that may come.

"No, Davy I can handle this..." Calypso whispered.

"OI! She took my father!" The pirate roared.

"HE. DIED. AT. SEA. THAT'S MY JOB TO TAKE HIM TO THE OTHER SIDE!" Calypso replied furiously.

The pirate appeared to not care for her reasons.

"Davy he can't hurt me!" Calypso reminded him as the pirate drew closer.

But Davy wouldn't budge. He whipped out his own blade and with a swift movement of his arm, the metal rested against the man's cheekbone. The man breathed, eyeing the sword suspiciously.

"I will kill you." Davy said slowly.

"No, Davy he can't hurt me-!" Calypso whispered again.

All it took was a shove. Before she could react, the man had shoved her down into the sand. She made to get up, brushing her dark hair out of her face.

"Calypso, stay there please..." Davy growled, eyes on the man who laughed though he now had a lengthy cut on his cheek.

"No Davy I-"

"Oh I'm terrified of you!" The man cackled, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Davy don't-!"

"I'm gonna kill him!"

Davy lunged at the man his blade an inch from his chest when-

"DAVY NO!"

The man's blade plunged through Davy's chest. Blood spurted out as Davy's eyes bulged. He clutched the wound, and wrenched the sword from his chest. His knees buckled.

"No, no...no, no, no, no, no!" Calypso whispered kneeling over him.

"Calyp-so..." He whispered.

She was crying when she remembered, _wait! I'm the Goddess of the Sea!_ She pressed her palm into his chest, soaking it in blood. She muttered a long incantation that was comfort to Davy's ears as the seen before him flickered. His world went black. Then white. Then black again.

Though Davy did not yet know it, he had just inherited the responsibility of ferrying souls across to the other side.


End file.
